The Neglected One
by redmoon7227
Summary: Yui and her twin, Sora, was sent to live with a family when their father have to go abroad. As they live in the mansion, everything changes. Memories and a promise long left in the past starts to surface. Secrets and plans unfold and they are forced to accept it whether they want it or not.
1. Prologue

.

"_Hey … ! Are you alright?'_

_._

"_Huh? Ah, yeah."_

_._

"_Hmm… well, if you say so. What are we going to do today?"_

_._

"_You know, you're going to get in trouble for running away again."_

_._

"_It's alright, it's alright."_

_._

"_Hey, … let's make a promise."_

_._

"_Promise? What is it?"_

_._

"_We would promise to be always together and never forget about each other."_

_._

_*giggles* "Sure!"_

_._

_Two small pinky fingers were held up and intertwined with each other._

_._

_This promise marks the beginning of a strong bond that will be lost in the passage of time but will never disappear._

_._

_The forgotten memories will surface and everything will change._

_._

_But this bond… will stay strong. It may waver but it won't fall._

_._

_However, this would only happen if the two people who made the promise make the right decisions._

_._

_Now then, let the past show its marks on the present._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The necklace is mine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**_  
_

* * *

My sister and I sat in a car patiently waiting to reach our destination. My father was going abroad and he sent us to someone he knows to stay with.

'_I wonder who we're going to stay with…' _I thought as I stared at the window.

"Sora-chan? Are you nervous?" My sister asked. I turned to her.

"Maybe. And stop calling me that." I shrugged my shoulders.

I studied her. My sister's name is Komori Yui. We were twins but she's older than me. Yui had curly blonde hair and pink eyes. She had a really cute face and body stature. I guess you can say that she is the girlish type. She was wearing her usual pink sweater over a blank tank top and brown shorts. On her feet were brown boots.

I looked down to check whether I'm presentable or not. I had curly blonde hair like my sister but longer. My hair goes past my shoulders but not long enough to touch the middle of my back. Instead of pink eyes, I had blue eyes. My father said it always reminded him of the sky hence the name, Sora. I was also wearing my usual clothes, a white tank top under a blue jacket. The jacket had a white color lining the hood and sleeves. I also wore brown shorts like yui's and blue sneakers. I usually wear flip flops but I wanted to look presentable. I wore a necklace that was hidden by my tank top. (see: i .qu ot ev im g/ q/ u/ 14/ 1/ 17 /f 36 03 33 32 d- ne ck. jpg remove the spaces.)

"What about you?" I asked her a little while later. She looked outside the window.

"Kind of. I wonder what type of people we're going to live with." She said. I looked out the window and saw a mansion in the distance. I couldn't properly describe it since it was too far for me to see clearly.

'_Eh? Why is there a mansion here? Hm.. It's probably some rich family.' _I concluded that the people who live there were rich and wanted a private life.

I noticed that the sun was setting and an orange glow was casted on everything around us. It was a pretty sight. All the trees were dyed orange by the setting sun as they danced to the whispers of the wind. I suddenly got this inspiration of writing about this scenery. I sometimes make poems and stories. I kept all of my works in a few notebooks and I brought all of them. I have 4 notebooks with me. 2 were blank and the other 2 was filled with what I had written before.

I didn't show any of these to other people though. Even though I sometimes wished that I could, I couldn't. No one would pay any attention to me. I have always been overshadowed by my older sister. Well, I guess it's only natural. She was cute, gentle, kind, etc. anything nice that you can think of. I got used to it though but there were still times when I envied and, very rare, hated Yui.

We have a strained relationship. Even though we were sisters I tend to push her away and she also sometimes tend to forget about me.

Apparently, it seems like I was too lost in thought and the moon was already up in the sky. I noticed that there were some rain clouds. _'Oh. It's gonna rain. Did I bring my umbrella?' _I ran over the list of things I brought. _'Oh yeah, It's somewhere on the side of my luggage.' _I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Sora-chan?" I sighed again, this time for a different reason.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I said annoyed.

"Ah. Sorry, sora." Yui apologized. Silence ensued after that.

The car stopped in front of the mansion I saw before. _'Eh? We're staying here?' _The mansion was gothic styled and looked eerie and beautiful at the same time.

I turned around and saw the driver holding out my luggage to me.

"Thank you." I thanked him and he nodded. The driver got in the car and drove away. I looked at Yui.

"Let's go in." I said to her. She nodded. We opened the gate and walked in. While we were walking, I felt something land on my head. I reached up to the part where I felt it and looked up. I saw that it was starting to rain. Yui sensed it too and we started running to the front door. Yui used the door knocker on it. No one answered the door. We both looked curiously at it. _'Eh? Why is no one answering?' _Yui tried again but still no one answered.

"Let's just open it." I decided and Yui agreed. I put my hand near the doorknob but the door suddenly opened. I looked up but saw no one there. _'Huh? How did the door…?' _I thought confused. Yui walked in. My eyes widened.

"O-oi!" She turned to me confused. "You can't just walk in like that, you know?"

"Eh? But the door opened…"

I sighed. "Tell me. Who opened the door?"

"No one…" Her eyes widened in realization. "But… we have to see if someone is here." I just sighed again and shrugged.

"Well, whatever." I walked in. The door closed behind me shutting out the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

"Hello?" Yui called out.

"Is anyone home?" I did the same. But no one answered to either of our calls. We tried again.

"Hello?" We called out at the same time. Still no response. I pinched my nose irritated.

"We should split up." Yui suggested but I rejected her suggestion.

"This isn't our house." I rolled my eyes at her. Yui stared at something at the end of the hallway. I turned to see what it was. There was a red-haired guy sleeping on a couch. Apparently, it was a who. The guy is really good looking. _'I wonder how he looks like when he's awake…'_ Yui went to the couch and I just stared at her do so. She reached the couch.

"Um, excuse me." Yui spoke to the sleeping person. _'Idiot.' _She reached out a hand towards the guy and when her hand touched his hand, she immediately retracted her hand back.

"You're cold! Are you okay?" Then she put her small shoulder bag down and leaned her head to the guy's chest. I walked towards her. _'This idiot...' _I suddenly heard Yui gasp and shout making me stop in my tracks. "He has no pulse!" My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I ran towards her side. Yui looked up at me. "Oh no! We have to call the ambulance." She took out her phone. And I stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do. Yui dialed the number to the hospital but her phone was snatched by a hand. I gasped and Yui looked at the man surprised.

"Damn, you're so noisy." The red haired guy sat up. He looked at us with his green eyes. I was stunned by how good looking he was. _'No, wait. We have more pressing issues to worry about. Damn hormones!'_

"This isn't your house, so be quiet." He told us.

"Y… You're alive!" Yui stated out the obvious. _'No, duh. Stupid.' _I mentally facepalmed.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" He questioned. _'Oh, I dunno. Maybe because (1) you're cold and (2) you have no pulse!' _I just watched the two interact silently. "What do you think I am?" He continued on. _'What? A human obviously! Just one with a heart that already stopped beating but still alive! Or maybe.. no way... Is he a zombie?! No. that's impossible. Stop thinking like that. I think I watched too much High school of the dead.' _I've been watching that anime just for fun and look what it gave me. _'And now I'm talking in my head.' _I tuned back to the real world when I heard yui gasped. I was surprised by the sight before my eyes. Yui was under the man on the couch and he was close to her neck.

"O-oi!" I wasn't moved by sisterly love. It's called surprise. "What are y–"

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" A calm voice cut in. The boy moved away from Yui's neck. "Damn, not you, Reiji." I turned to the man called Reiji.

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." Reiji scolded. I studied him. He had dark violet hair that was almost black and light red eyes. He was wearing glasses but he was really good looking.

"Well, that was dull." The red haired guy whose name is Ayato moved his arms that were trapping Yui to the couch. And almost immediately, Yui ran to Reiji's side.

"Please, help me!"

"And you are?" Reiji just looked at her sideways.

"I'm Komori Yui and she's my sister, Sora. Our father said we were supposed to live here." Yui explained hurriedly.

"I heard nothing of the sort." The man said cooly. He looked back to Ayato. "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato scowled. "You never said anything about that, chichinashi. And I almost forgot about shizuka over there." He pointed at me with his thumb.

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere!" Yui defended while I stayed quiet. _'How do you deal with this situation?' _I thought helplessly. Ayato turned his head away with an 'hmmp'.

"Wait. Did you say 'chichinashi' and 'shizuka'? Are you talking about us?" There was a light blush on Yui's cheeks. _'Well, who else is here Yui?' _but I was also wondering about that.

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake unlike your sister over there." Ayato stated simply. I also felt a slight blush creeping on my face. _'Pervert!' _

"That is strange. I wasn't informed of this." Reiji mumbled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked. _'Ayato already said his name, Reiji. Or maybe she was too afraid from the situation before…' _I've already decided to let Yui do the talking while I do the thinking. Unfortunately, I can't share my thoughts with her.

"We shouldn't talk here." Reiji ignored Yui's question. He turned around and walked away. "Come this way. See to their luggage." Suddenly, there was a butler who was holding our luggage. Yui and I both gasped in surprise. Then the butler retreated back into the shadows. I just stared wide-eyed at him. Then I felt Yui grab my hand and ran to catch up to Reiji. I took my hand from her grasp when we caught up to Reiji.

* * *

Done~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else for Sora's nickname from Laito. .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers**

* * *

Yui and I sat in the middle of a sofa inside what seems to be a living room. Ayato was sitting on one of the couches on either side of the sofa. Reiji was standing in front of us.

"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourselves and how you came to enter this house." Reiji began.

"Um, right, I…" Yui started but a small laugh cut her off.

"Oya, Oya. What do we have here?" Yui and I turned to the second floor like platform inside the room. There was a man with reddish brown hair and a fedora. _'Eh?! Since when was he there?'_

"Is it true? Are there really cute little human girls here?" Suddenly he was right between Yui and me. He licked her cheek. _'Eww, man. Who on this earth would lick someone on their first meeting? Apparently, this guy would. Pervert.' _I ignored the fact that he was suddenly beside Yui.

Yui moved away from the guy and held her cheek.

"Mmm. You smell so nice and sweet." The fedora guy said. _'Smell? Does he mean her shampoo?' _

"Please let me have a taste too." Another guy popped out of nowhere and licked Yui's ear. It seems like they have forgotten about me. Well, I'm not complaining about that.

Yui yelped and held her face in both hands then tightly closed her eyes.

"You're right, she is sweet." The guy who licked Yui's ear had purple hair and eyes. He was also carrying a teddy bear. _'I didn't hear the door open so how did they get in?'_

"Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards the ladies you have only just met?" Reiji's words were said not in a scolding tone but rather it was just said simply.

"But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato-kun?" The fedora guy said.

"Yes." Kanato, the guy with a teddy bear, agreed.

"Knock it off, you guys! Yours truly saw her first. Yours truly is going to be her first everything." Ayato proclaimed.

"Lame." A new voice entered the room. _'And they just keep popping out of nowhere. How many more are there?' _The voice continued. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."

Ayato stood up and started shouting. "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru!"

"Over here."

We all turned to see a white haired guy standing near the wall. His eyes were the color of blood.

"I thought it smelled like human here. So, it was you two. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"H-how did you get in?" Yui asked instead of answering Subaru, the white haired guy.

"My question first!" Subaru shouted and slammed his fist on the wall, breaking it. Yui looked scared while I looked shocked and scared. _'One hand and the wall breaks… how is that possible?! The people from this family are weird.' _

Reiji lifted a hand to his glasses. "Has anyone been told anything about this ladies who have come here to live with us?" Ayato flopped back down to the couch as silence answered Reiji.

"Excuse me! I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so we'll be going now." Yui pulled me up from the sofa so suddenly that I stumbled a little when I was on my feet. Before I could steady myself, Yui had already started pulling me forward.

"O-oi!" I shouted.

Yui didn't say anything and continued on walking until Reiji stopped us.

"Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"B-but…" Yui trailed off.

"Are you the two girls he mentioned?" Another voice cut in through the conversation and I was surprised as another one appeared. _'Come on, who's next? I'm excited at the thought of having a heart attack soon.' _I thought sarcastically.

We turned to the couch by the wall. There was a guy lying on that couch. He had slightly curly blond hair. He has his eyes closed so I couldn't see what his eye color is.

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Ayato asked the guy, Shu.

"Maybe." Shu replied.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." Kanato stated.

"That guy… contacted me the other day. He said, "We have guests arriving from the church, so treat them with respect." Shu explained.

"What? Are you telling me that those two are the prospective brides? Why are there two though?" Ayato asked again. Hearing this, Yui and I were confused. _'Brides? What? Someone please explain!'_

"Oh. Is that all?" This time it was Kanato.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito added his own comment.

"Oh, right. And he also mentioned not to kill them." Shu opened his eyes revealing a color of blue. What he said made us feel more confused and scared.

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them." Laito said making me cringe. _'I don't like the idea of having a verrrry long relationship with you. No, thank you.' _

"It appears there is no misunderstanding. So allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji spoke to us.

"That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. The triplets, Ayato,–"

"You won't get away next time." Ayato was looking at Yui.

"– Kanato,–"

"Please let me sample you again sometime." Kanato smiled creepily.

"– Laito,–"

"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan, Blondie-chan." Then Laito winked. _'Blondie? We both have blonde hair.'_

"And the last son, Subaru."

"What a waste of time." Subaru tch'ed.

Yui started to speak.

"But this has to be a mistake."

'_I wish so too.' _

"No one told us anything about brides."

'_Yeah, cause if I ever did I wouldn't even be here.' _

"And… And besides, you're all… kind of weird."

'_No shit.' _

Silence reigned the room after what Yui said then she slowly back away and so did I. "I-I need to contact our father."

We heard the sound of a phone opening and saw Ayato's hand holding Yui's phone. Yui gasped. "M-my cell phone! Please give it back!" She reached out a hand but didn't move from her spot.

"Should I?" Ayato looked at the cell phone in his hands then at Yui. The blonde haired girl lunged for her phone but Ayato kept it out of her reach.

"Give it back! Please!"

Someone took the phone out of Ayato's hand. Subaru now held the cell phone captive in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"I'm doing this." Subaru crushed the cell phone with one hand and the broken phone fell to the floor. I stared wide-eyed. My hand instinctively flew to my right pocket where my cell phone was.

"How could you?" Yui muttered.

"Get lost." Subaru walked away.

"There, there, Bitch-chan. You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly cell phone. Right?" Laito, who was suddenly beside Yui, put a hand on Yui's shoulder. On her other side was Kanato.

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish." Kanato said.

"Tell me about it." Laito leaned closer to Yui's ear. "You smell so delicious, bitch-chan." Laito whispered before opening his mouth as if to bite down on Yui's ear. Yui yelped. She moved away from them as quickly and far as she could. She ran but bumped into me.

"WAA–"I screamed as I started to fall with Yui falling right after me.

Yui fell on top of me and I groaned as her weight pushed on me. "Y-yui…" I called out. Yui slowly sat up and moved away from me. I sat up too. I checked my body for any wound or injury but saw none. Yui though, flinched and I checked her over. It seems like she scraped her knee and the wound bled a little. Yui gasped and I looked where she was looking. I froze with what I saw.

All the brothers except Shu were staring at us with _glowing red eyes _that had a look of _**hunger**_ in it.

"V-vampires?" Yui confirmed what I thought them to be. _'Oh my god! We have to run!' _Just as I was about to run and grab Yui along, She took out her necklace that had a cross for a pendant with a pink gem in the middle.

"Take this!" Yui shouted as she put it in front of her as if it would protect her. But… there were no reactions and I think I heard Shu chuckle. Confusion showed on my face. _'Eh? Are those myths not true?'_

"Honestly." Reiji sat down. "Did you really believe the fairy tales that were written by mortals claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious." Yui slowly stood up and grabbed me before she bolted out of the door that was behind us.

* * *

Done~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:I don't own Diabolik Lovers**

* * *

Yui and I ran with all our might. No one has caught up to us _**yet**_. _'Oh my god! Oh my god!' _

While running in a hallway, we saw two tables full of sweets. Kanato was standing next to the tables.

"I'll break you." He was grinning crazily. Yui watched him over her shoulder until I started pulling on her hand. I was the one leading now. I didn't look at Kanato after I saw him. Fear rushed through my body.

"Hurry up. Don't look at anyone. Just keep on running." I said to Yui quickly.

Then when we rounded the corner we saw a telephone. Yui ran towards it and I followed after her.

"We have to prioritize getting out of the house! I have my cell phone with me so hurry up!"She nodded before noticing that the telephone wire was cut. We heard a laugh and I looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the source.

"I told you that you wouldn't need a phone during your time here." Yui started backing away. The telephone fell to the floor as she did so. "Now, where has my bitch-chan and blondie-chan run off to?"

I backed away slowly too but bumped into laito. He put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered in my ear. "Take a guess." I yelped and pushed him away. I heard the sound of metal crushing but I couldn't care less as I started running again. Yui followed after me.

Moments later we finally reached the entrance hall. We ran faster to the door. Yui and I put our hands on the door and pushed. The door wouldn't budge. _'NO! PLEASE! OPEN UP! OPEN UP!' _

"Open up!"I pleaded.

"Please open up!" Yui begged as we continued to push the door. Suddenly, a hand slammed into the door between us and we both froze. I slowly turned to the owner of the hand. I saw Ayato smirking.

"Where are you trying to go? It's the much-anticipated time to scream. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs." He moved towards Yui and I was frozen in fear. He had Yui trapped between his arms. I forced myself to move and pushed Ayato away as hard as I can. I grabbed yui and ran away. I heard Ayato's laugh echo in the entrance hall.

We ran as far as we could and Yui stopped in front of an opened door. I stopped too. Yui entered the room and I followed after her. "We have to get of this house quickly."

The room was dusty as if it wasn't used for a really long time. There were many accessories on a table. I examined the room and saw a book shelf. There was a balcony outside and yui went in front of the glass door that leads to it. I went next to her side. Yui gasped making me look at her in alarm. _'Have the brothers caught up to us?! No, god please, no!' _However, I saw none of the brothers. Instead, I saw Yui clutching at her chest.

"It-It hurts." Then she backed away slowly, eyes closed tight. There was a book shelf behind her but before I could warn Yui, she had already bumped into it and she fell to the floor. I went towards her and kneeled.

"Yui?" I looked at her chest trying to see if there were any wounds but saw none.

Finally, it seemed like the pain had already stopped but she looked out of the glass door like she was searching for something. My eye caught something on the floor. It was a small notebook with a picture tucked in it. It must have fallen when Yui bumped into the bookshelf. Curiosity attacked me at the wrong time causing me to pick it up. I gasped. Yui looked at me confused and leaned next to me to see what I was holding. Yui gasped much like what I did.

In my hand was a picture. There was a man that was wearing what seems to be a priest's clothing and in his arms were two babies. The babies had blond hair. Both of the babies had necklaces around their necks. One had a necklace that was like Yui's necklace and the other one also had one but it was like mine. My eyes widened even more when I saw the necklace that had the same pendant with my own.

"Is this… us?" Yui whispered. Then she took the diary and picture out of my hand. "Is this father's diary? But how?" She read what was written on the diary.

"Yui and Sora gives me happiness. The fact that they aren't actually my children means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live."

"What does this mean?" Yui mumbled staring at the diary.

"…Adopted?" I was too stunned to say anything else.

"What is father's diary doing here?" Yui questioned as if the diary would give her the answers she wanted.

"Out of all the rooms you had to pick, this is the one you choose to enter?" Yui and I gasped and looked around us to see that all six of the brothers are now in the room. Kanato was standing in front of us. Laito was kneeling next to him. Shu was seating on something from behind yui with his back to us. Reiji was standing in front of the glass door that leads to the balcony. Ayato was sitting on a table behind me and lastly, Subaru was leaning on something a little ways from shu.

"This is a room that we have sealed off so that no one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji stated.

"That's for sure. How did you get in, bitch-chan, blondie-chan?" Laito asked us.

"Please stay put. You are my prey." Kanato said.

"W-we're nobody's prey." Yui denied Kanato's statement and I nodded my head slightly.

"Enough Excuses." Subaru cut in irritated and slammed a fist to the wall. The wall didn't break but it caused some books to fall from the bookshelf. I instinctively dodged some books.

"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru-kun." Laito told Subaru.*

"Shut up." was Subaru's reply.

Suddenly, Ayato was right next to me and he reached out to Yui's face. I moved away from him and pressed myself to the bookshelf beside me. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"That's the look… that gets my juices flowing."

Laito smiled. "Maybe I should partake as well." Then he leaned towards Yui. I continued pressing myself to the bookshelf. It seems like they have forgotten about me. I pray they did.

"I want a taste too." Kanato tilted his head in front of Yui.

"There is only one fact that the both of you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji stated.

"Oh, get straight to the point. Just tell them that if they try to escape, they're dead." Subaru cut in.

I was terrified as I watched Ayato lick on Yui's neck and Laito lean closer towards Yui. I slowly backed away. I was shaking from fear and a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder. Another hand roughly grabbed my chin making me wince and look sideways. I saw Kanato beside me with a creepy grin. My body froze in terror.

"Let me taste you too." He started to lean in. I struggled against him.

"Please! Stop!" I shouted.

"St-stop! Stop it!" Yui shouted at the same time as me.

The sound of glass breaking made everyone in the room freeze for a second. Everyone turned to the source.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said uncaringly.

I stared at him. _'Did he just…? Did he save us?' _

"Hey, chichinashi." Ayato reached out a hand towards yui just as Kanato grabbed me roughly and pushed me to the bookshelf.

I heard Ayato speak but my ears can't hear him. My mind focused on Kanato who was holding my face tightly.

"Let us start." He grinned creepily again. And that grin was the last thing I saw as my vision faded into black.

* * *

Done~

*I just liked how laito said this. "Ahh mou~ Subaru-kun matta." I don't know if that's right but this is how I heard it. I mean, I keep on repeating that part. XD This does not mean that I like his voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For sora's room, just think of it as the same as Yui's room with blue as the main color. A season two for the anime has been officially announced. And a season three for the game too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I slowly woke up and opened my eyes. I stared up at the blue ceiling as I remembered the previous night's events. My hand flew up to my neck to check if there was any wound. I sighed in relief when I didn't find one and that my necklace was still there. I slowly sat up and stretched. Then I noticed what I was wearing. It was a light blue night gown. (It looks like Yui's just think of it in a light blue color.)

"Eh? What? When did I change into this?" I realized I didn't change. "Eh?! Who changed my clothes?!" I freaked out. I calmed myself down and looked around the room. The wall was a pale blue with wood on the lower half and the floor was a darker shade of blue. The bed had the same light blue color for the mattress and an even darker blue than the floor for the sheets. The curtain around the bed had the same color as the sheets. The frame of the bed was white. I noticed that the wooden things for the room were white. I looked to the side and saw a glass door leading to a balcony with the curtains tied to the side showing me the time of the day. It was near sunset already. I saw my luggage next to a bedside table. I stood up from the bed and saw a school uniform.

'_Eh? A school uniform? It's for me, obviously but… school? Hmm… Maybe we're going to a night school? Reiji said they're not vulnerable to sunshine, so why? I don't get vampires. Well, if it isn't night school then I'll just make an excuse as to why I'm wearing the uniform.' _I grumbled before picking up the uniform. I decided to take a bath. I brought some extra clothes as well.

I went outside my room and looked for the bath. I saw a door in front of mine and I cautiously knocked on it. I opened the door when no response came and peeked inside. It was the bathroom. I blinked. _'Lucky me. Are any of the brothers here?' _I checked but saw no one. I stepped inside and started my bath. Of course, I made sure to lock the door. While doing my things, I remembered I had my cell phone. _'Wait. If they changed my clothes then they probably got my cell phone. Urghh…' _I gave up on the thought of using it for calling help.

After I was done, I dressed in the uniform and quickly went back to my room.

'_How did they get my size right?' _The uniform fits me perfectly. I stood in front of the mirror in the dresser opposite to my bed. I would have checked how I looked in the bathroom but decided not to. I dried my hair as I sat on the chair in front of the dresser. _'Father… so we're not his true daughter, huh? How am I supposed to react to that?' _As much as my father loved me, he can't help but give Yui more of his attention.

Me and Yui were always compared with each other. I was somewhat a loner since I was always kept in the shadows from my twin's blinding light. I had the urge to write down a poem so I did. I walked to my bed and took out one of my notebooks from my luggage. I started writing down. I stopped moments later when I noticed it was already sunset. _'How much time had passed? Seems like I'm too lost in my world again.' _I hid my notebook again. I was bored now. I daydreamed on how things would have been if we have been sent somewhere else.

"You're already dressed?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I sat up with a jolt.

"Wha-?!" I looked around in alarm. Reiji was standing near the door to my room.

"Anyway, that's good. Unlike your sister..." He mumbled the last part. "Anyway, go outside. We're going to be late." I nodded and walked out with him.

~o~o~o~

Right now we were inside a limo. I was surprised at first but soon got over it. I sat next to laito. Next to laito was kanato then Shu. On one side were Ayato and Yui and opposite them are Subaru and Reiji. _'You'll never know that silence is deafening until you sit in a car with these brothers. They kind of remind me of what Yui and I will do in a car if we're alone together: Nothing.'_ The silence was fine to me since I'm somewhat used to it but it's not this extreme. I stared out of the window lost in thought. I heard Ayato's voice but I tuned him out after the first word left his mouth.

I only returned to reality when I heard the sound of a book snapping shut. I turned my head to study the situation. Ayato was near yui. And said girl had her hands up like she was stopping him from getting closer. Reiji was looking at the two sternly.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to you room." Reiji said. "Those are for you two." He addressed me and Yui. I looked to what he was referring to. There were two juices.

"1oo% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood." M eye twitched at Reiji's sentence. _'So we really are going to be treated as food?' _I glared silently at the juice as Reiji gave the both of us the juice.

"Th-thank you so much." I felt like facepalming when I heard Yui. _'He's practically telling you you're only food to them and you say "thank you"?!' _I settled for pinching my nose.

"You need not to thank me." Reiji replied. "You must become fully aware that you are out prey and drink that daily."

Yui gasped and put her hands down on her lap. She bowed her head and started shaking. I winced. _'Prey, huh?' _My own hands shook a little too but I clenched it to hide the fear I felt.

"Her teeth are chattering. Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so have a good look." Kanato raised 'teddy' towards Yui's direction.

~o~o~o~

Reiji stood in front of me and Yui. He was telling us about our class. We have arrived to the school a few minutes ago.

"You." He addressed Yui. "You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, So go with them."

"Yes." Yui said.

"And you." He turned to me. "You are in a different class. I will lead you to your classroom."

"Yes." I mimicked Yui.

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understand?"

"Yes." I was the only one who replied. I looked at yui confused why she wasn't answering.

"Your answer?" Reiji asked Yui.

"…Yes."

~o~o~o~

Class continued on normally for me. A few people talked to me every now and then but none of them stayed for too long. It's currently break time and I was walking down an empty hall. I wasn't completely tuned in with the real world and my head was up in the sky.

"Oi, woman." I heard a voice but my mind decided to discard it as it wasn't probably me the person was calling for. A hand grabbed my arm stopping my tracks.

"Huh? What?" I looked up but stiffened as soon as I did. "A-ah… Subaru-san…"

"Why were you ignoring me?" Subaru glared at me. I flinched and tried to move my arm away. His grip tightened to the point that it started to hurt. I winced.

"Subaru-san…" I said quietly.

"Answer, my question!" Subaru shouted angrily.

"I... was just walking around." I answered.

"Hey, I'm thirsty." My mind immediately understood what he was saying. I started to look around to see if there is anyone around but saw no one. I panicked. I felt a push and my back slammed into the wall. Subaru buried his face into my neck. I tried to push him away.

"You smell like a normal human girl unlike the other." _'Other? Does he mean Yui?' _I felt fangs pierce my skin and I cringed. It was really painful. After a while he stopped and moved away.

"Normal. So boring." Subaru turned around and left me. _'Normal? What is? Is it my blood?' _I fell to the floor. I stared dazedly on the ground until I heard the bell ring. I stood up a little shakily. I leaned on the wall and brought a hand up to my neck. When I pulled it away, there was blood on it. I winced and decided to go to the bathroom first before going to my class.

~o~o~o~

I was in the limo again but this time; Yui and Ayato were nowhere to be found. I was staring out of the window in the same seat as before. We're going home now. I was a little worried about Yui. Hey, even though we have a strained relationship, I still have my own morals and conscience. No interactions were made throughout the ride and I was lucky for that. When we went back home, everyone left for their rooms.

I remembered father's diary so I went to the room me and Yui found it in. However, I didn't see it anywhere so I went to my own room, disappointed. I looked through my luggage for my night clothes and changed into it. It was a dark blue pajama pants with crescent moons then a yellow tank top. I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes.

~o~o~o~

_The wind blew softly in a field surrounded by trees. Laughter and happiness filled the air as the sun lit the green land. Suddenly, the wind stilled and the laughter died down. Then screams and crying replaced the happiness from before. The clouds turned dark and hid the sun. A sob filled with so much anguish and pain was heard above the thunders that roared._

* * *

**Done~ I was getting sad when I was typing the last part. I was in a normal mood then my hands were typing on its own. I read the last part over and over again making me go emo in the corner.**

**Does anyone understand what the last part meant? Any guess will be appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Dicslaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was hurting for reasons I don't know. _'I feel like I had a nightmare or something.' _I stood up from the bed after the pain faded away. I looked through the glass door. It was near sunset again. _'It seems like my body is getting used to waking up at this time.' _I took my uniform and went to the bathroom. I knocked first and when there was no answer, I opened the door and peeked in. No one was there and I stepped inside. I closed the door, making sure it was locked, before relaxing. I started my bath. After I was done, I dressed into the uniform and went back to my room.

I entered my bedroom and went to the bed. I lay down, careful not to wrinkle my uniform too much. As I stared up at the ceiling, thoughts ran through my mind. _'Did father know what would happen to us if he sent us here? Or maybe he didn't. Yeah, that's right. Father loves us both, especially Yui. Maybe he was tricked?' _I continued to ponder on this until Reiji arrived to announce that we were leaving.

~o~o~o~

School finally finished and I have nothing else to do. I wandered around the mansion looking for something to do. I haven't seen any of the brothers which I was glad for. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Subaru sitting by the window. I turned around ready to leave. Luckily, he didn't stop me or anything.

I tried remembering the way back to my room. I realized I was lost minutes later. _'Urgh… Why is this mansion so big?!' _I continued wandering around in hopes of at least finding a hallway I was familiar with. I didn't find one and instead ended up outside in a garden. _'How did I even get here?' _I sighed in frustration. I studied my surroundings and noticed that it was a rose garden. There were different colors. The one I mostly see is white. I walked around looking at the flowers.

I decided to look for my room again and left the place. I somehow managed to get to a familiar hallway inside the mansion. It was the one that leads to my room. I went to my door and stepped inside.

"Maybe I should unpack?" I think I'm going to have to stay here for a really long time. After I was done unpacking, I changed into my pjs and crawled under the covers of my bed. I closed my eyes and darkness consumed me.

~o~o~o~

"_Take care of him."_

"_You aren't worthy to be near my child!"_

"_I entrust him to you."_

"_Stay away from him!"_

"_Kill me. Please, Kill me."_

_These contradicting sentences were all said by one person. A beautiful woman…_

~o~o~o~

I opened my eyes slowly. I think I dreamed about something but I couldn't remember much. The only thing I remember is some sentences and they were very contradicting. I mean, what kind of person would say 'I entrust him to you.' Then say 'Stay away from him!' the next? _'I must have dreamed about some lunatic or something.' _Dismissing the dream, I stood up. We have school today so I did my things and patiently waited for Reiji. When he arrived, we went to the limo and rode to the school.

~o~o~o~

I was looking for a telephone in the school. Classes ended a while ago. _'There has to be at least one telephone in this school.' _I was getting frustrated since I couldn't find any. I saw one in the hallway I was walking in. _'Finally!' _I ran to it and took the receiver. I held it up to my right ear. I cautiously looked around to see if any of the brothers were there. Thankfully, I saw none. I dialed the numbers that my father gave us to contact him. Someone grabbed the receiver from me and I looked up. Fear shot through me as I saw Ayato staring down at me.

"What are you doing shizuka?"

"N-nothing… 'shizuka'?" I muttered.

"You're too silent. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you're mute." He explained. _'Well, at least it's better than Yui's.' _"So? Did you really think you can escape us? This phone has been broken for a week already." _'What?! Then why even bother displaying it?!'_

"A-ahh… I see. Then, I have to go now." I started to walk off but he grabbed me and pushed me to the wall. I panicked.

Ayato frowned at me. "You smell just like another normal mortal." I flinched then he leaned on my neck. I pushed against him.

"Someone… please. Help me!" Ayato chuckled.

"No one's gonna hear you." He said making me whimper. He bit down on my neck. I gasped. _'It hurts… someone… anyone… please help me!' _I couldn't ask for help as pain exploded from my neck. I felt him sucking my blood. He stopped a few seconds later.

"Eh? It's not like chichinashi. Tch. Boring." Then he walked away as if he lost interest in me. I held myself up on wobbly knees. _'It's just like what Subaru said. It is my blood. I don't know whether to be happy or not. If they get bored of me, will they kill me?' _I took out a band aid from my bag. I asked for some of them from the clinic earlier. I went to the bathroom to clean the blood on my neck then put the band aid on it. After that I went outside to the limo. I went inside. They were all in there and looks to be waiting for me.

"Finally. We would have left you if you were another minute late." Reiji spoke impatiently.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and got into my seat. The drive continued on silently.

* * *

Done~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

soo uhh... it seems like I need a beta reader? How do you get one? Sorry. I know absolutely nothing about this...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I'm currently walking along a hallway in the house. We have no classes today. Back then I couldn't care less about the reason why. All that matters is that there is no school but now… I actually anticipate the times I go to school. I mean, being in school is equivalent to being far away from the sakamakis and near civilization. I stopped by a window. Yui was at the garden picking up some roses. I don't know why though.

"You again?" I heard someone near me and I jumped.

"Huh?" I turned to my side and saw Subaru sitting on the window ledge. "O-oh. Subaru-san…" I cautiously took a step back. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll be going now." I bowed my head.

"You know, if it weren't for that man. You would be dead by now." I flinched at what he said. It was true if it weren't for 'that man', whoever he is, I wouldn't even be standing here. "I'll... see if I can do anything for you." I was left speechless. I looked up but he was gone. _'H-huh? What? Since when was he gone?' _

I stayed by that window and looked out. Minutes later, I saw Yui stumbling a little. _'What's wrong with her?' _I noticed Subaru and another man I don't know talking with each other. I blinked and the man was gone. _'Woah.' _I went back to my room after that.

I froze when I opened the door. Laito was sitting at my bed.

"Hello, blondie-chan~ How long were you gonna make me wait?" Laito stood up and pulled me inside the room before closing the door.

"Did you need something laito-san?" I asked as I pressed myself to the door. He put his hands on either side of me.

"Well, blondie-chan… I'm feeling quite thirsty, you know? I wonder how you'd taste like." He licked his lips and I shivered in fear. He bent down to my neck and pierced my skin with his fangs. I whimpered in pain as he sucked my blood. I pushed him away from me causing the pain to worsen. Laito sighed.

"It's just going to hurt more when you do that blondie-chan." I kept silent. "Hmm. But you're not like bitch-chan." He mumbled but I could still hear him.

"W-what is it with Yui?" I was getting curious and I know that I may or may not get the answer to my question but it's still worth the try right?

"Bitch-chan's blood is really delicious and sweet." Then he waved at me. "Well got to go, blondie-chan." He vanished. _'That looks so cool and scary at the same time. You'll never know when they're going to appear next.'_ I decided to sleep so I changed into my night clothes and went to the bed.

~o~o~o~

I woke up the next day at the same time and did my routine before school: Waking up, bath, dress, and eat. School was really normal since I was lucky enough to have none of the brothers in my classes and classes already ended. I was walking along a hallway right now. I heard singing and stopped in my tracks. _'Eh? Who's singing?' _I tried guessing what the song was but I wasn't familiar with it. The singing stopped seconds later. A puzzled expression came unto my face as I continued walking.

"What the-? Are you stalking me or something?" I looked for the source of the voice. Subaru was at another window lead. _'Man, he must love windows.' _I remembered what he said.

"I'm not stalking you! This is just coincidence." I defended.

"Yeah, sure. Then how come you manage to always stumble to where I am?" He crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know! I swear it's just a coincidence." I was ready to do anything to prove myself innocent from stalking. Subaru snorted and resumed looking out of the window. I went to his side, curious on what he was staring at. I saw Kanato falling from a second floor balcony. I gasped and just as I was about to run towards where he was, a hand grabbed my arm.

"H-huh? What? Subaru-san?" I stared at him in surprise. He pointed to the window. I looked to where he was pointing out. Yui was kneeling by Kanato's side and they were talking. My body relaxed at the thought of Kanato not dead. Kanato and Yui disappeared from my sight as they went somewhere.

"You're going to die if you stay here any longer." I flinched and bowed my head in fear. "You'll get killed by either me or the others. You should escape now." My head snapped up in surprise.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Now's your chance. I told you, I'll see if I can do anything." I just noticed that he sounded tired. He looked at the window and I followed his actions. It was cloudy and there was a crescent moon. I was still confused so I turned back to Subaru in confusion. He sighed.

"We're tired on nights like this. The moon…" I finally understood what he wanted to say.

~o~o~o~

I was packing my things when there was a knock from the door. It opened and Yui stepped inside. She looked surprised that I was packing.

"Did Subaru-kun told you to escape too?" Now, it was my turn to look at her, surprised.

"He told you too?" Yui nodded with determination in her eyes. "We should hurry up. We won't get a chance like this again." She shook her head making me confused.

"Actually… I plan to stay."

"

What?! Do you think we could just let this opportunity pass by?!" I calmed myself down before the others could hear us. "What in the world are you thinking?"

"I-it's… I want to know the truth about us. About Father." I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"We could ask father about this once we get out of this place." I said trying to reason with her.

"B-but… It's just that… I get the feeling that we won't get our answers from father. Also, what if they catch us? They will kill us for sure." I kept silent. She had a point. I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"I plan to say our decision to Subaru-kun." I just sighed again and let her drag me out of the room while I follow after her weakly. I couldn't just leave this place without this twin of mine without having father go on a rampage. She pulled me into a room where Subaru was sitting on a window lead again.

"Subaru-kun." Yui called out.

"You're still here?" Subaru still hadn't turned his head to us. We went closer to him. "You wasted a rare opportunity."

"If you know anything about us and our father, please tell us." Yui said. "I was told we were offered by the church as a sacrifice." I was shocked by this. _'What? Where did she hear this?'_

"I know nothing." I looked down at the ground, disappointed. I heard Subaru gasp and I turned my attention back at him. He was standing right in front of me. He took something behind him and held it out to me. It was a knife. He grabbed my right hand and put the knife in it. I stared at it in confusion and I can feel Yui doing the same.

"That knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart." Subaru explained.

"B-but I don't–! You can give it to Yui." I can't do anything like that. It will make me feel more uncomfortable than safe. Yui blinked before taking it from me. My body relaxed as soon as it was not in contact with me. I could feel Subaru watching us. I heard footsteps and instantly knew he was already leaving.

~o~o~o~

I returned to my room only to meet Subaru there. I stood frozen in the doorway. He was sitting on my bed facing the big glass door leading to the balcony. I slowly entered and closed the door.

"Subaru-san? Is there anything you need?" I asked softly.

"Why did you give the knife to her?"

"Huh? Well… I don't like to have anything dangerous with me. I might accidentally misplace it or something or hurt myself before I could even use it since I tend to get into my own world." I explained. I went closer to the bed. "Anything else?"

"Come here."Even though I was confused I did as I was told. I went to his side. He reached out to me and tugged at my hand causing me to fall unto his lap. He buried his head at the crook of my neck.

"Erhm… Subaru-san?" I didn't try to push him away. Something within me told me not to. I pulled back and looked at his face. His eyes were clouded and he looked like he was remembering something. I hugged him. His body stiffened in surprise but I was surprised by my own action too. My body had automatically moved on its own. He didn't resist the hug but he didn't return it either. We stayed in that position for a few more minutes until he pushed me away and silently left the room. I blinked, trying to process what had just happened. I gave up when I couldn't understand what he was thinking and went to bed.

~o~o~o~

_A small child stood at the middle of a bridge that has white rose bushes and a tower was at the end of its path. He looked up to see if the person he was looking for was by the only window facing the bridge. He held the knife tightly in his hands. A beautiful woman came nearer to the window. She stared down at the child. After a while, she closed her eyes and retreated to the shadows. The child bowed his head as his hand went limp and the knife he held fell to the floor with a 'klink'._

* * *

Done~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain. I sat up and stared at the glass door that was covered by curtains.

"I probably wouldn't get any sleep." I stood up and decided to walk around to try and see if I could tire myself to sleep. I went out of my room, not bothering to change my clothes. I wandered around but made sure to not get lost. I looked out of a window and saw the garden of roses. I went closer to the window. Suddenly, my dream last night came flashing back. The garden and my dream mixed together.

"_I entrust him to you." _

I stumbled backwards as my vision began to spin. By the time I hit the ground I was already unconscious.

~o~o~o~

I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar environment. I was in what seemed to be an old fashioned room. There were three girls wearing dresses or gowns that you see back in the old days in the room. They all looked beautiful.

The one who seemed to be the oldest have blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl sitting next to her seems to be the middle and has brown hair and blue eyes. Then the obviously youngest have blonde hair and blue eyes. The two oldest were very beautiful while the younger one looked a little plain. My body went in shock as soon as I recognized the youngest. _'She looks just like me!' _The girls were all knitting and chatting with each other. They all looked to be close based on their interactions.

The only door in the room opened and a man walked in. He had brown hair and blue eyes. After him was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. They were both beautiful beings.

"-, -, It's time to leave." The man said. The two oldest nodded with a smile while the younger one looked sad.

"Can I really not go?" The youngest said. The woman smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, -. You're still not old enough. Once you're old enough you can start coming with us." The girl nodded her head weakly.

"When will you come back?"

"We should be back after sunset." The man answered. Then the others left the room after saying their farewells. The youngest girl put down the things she was using and went to the window. She watched her family leave. Once they were out of her sight she immediately snuck out of the house with a giddy smile on her face.

Suddenly, I was somewhere else. _'Huh? What in the world have just happened?' _I studied my surrounding and noticed I was in a field surrounded by a forest. It seemed kind of familiar. The youngest girl went tumbling out of the trees and was close to falling to the grass. She was caught by someone though. It was a boy who looked to be the same age as her. I was shocked when I saw that he looked like Subaru.

"Subaru!" The girl smiled happily. _'SAY WHAT?!' _Young Subaru steadied her before letting her go. He sighed but laughed a little soon afterwards.

"You should act more ladylike, -." I couldn't hear the name like before. The blonde haired girl nodded. I couldn't help but notice that Subaru's and her eyes were both a little dull. I got the feeling that one day those eyes will permanently lose their brightness. I continued watching them play and chat. Soon, it was sunset. The girl looked sadly at the sky.

"I have to go now…"

Subaru looked sad by this too. "Ah.. I see. Then you should go now. Thank you for being with me."

"No. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for keeping me company every time." The girl smiled. "Well then, farewell." The girl left.

"Thank you… for giving me relief from my loneliness and pain." I could hear both of the child mumble. They were already too far from each other to hear that they said the same line. I wonder how I heard them both clearly.

I felt a pull and white flashed brightly in my vision making me close my eyes.

~o~o~o~

I felt the rain pummeling on me before I was even fully awake. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the garden. _'Huh? What am I doing here? How did I even get here?' _I felt something fall on me so I looked up to see Subaru standing in front of me. His jacket was the one thrown on me. He pulled me up and I stumbled a little into his arms. I felt myself being dragged towards the mansion. When we were finally inside, Subaru glared at me. We were both soaking wet from the rain.

"What the hell were you thinking sitting on the ground out there?!" I flinched as he shouted at me.

"I-I don't know…" I answered truthfully. All I could remember was that I went unconscious and when I woke up I was there.

"You got me wet!" _'Well, who told you to go out there and take me inside here?!' _but I was actually thankful to him.

"I'm sorry…"

He sighed and left me. I soon left too and hurried to my room. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I opened the door and went inside.

'_Urghh… What was with that dream? Why did I even have it? Who is that girl? Why is Subaru there?' _A whole load of questions bombarded my mind. I checked myself at the mirror. _'I better hurry up. I might get a cold if I stay like this for a minute longer.' _I turned to the bathtub. My eyes widened and I froze. Subaru was in the tub and staring at me. My automatic reaction was to scream like a freakin' banshee.

"Don't you dare scream, woman." My mouth snapped shut. My cheeks flushed red and I immediately went for the door.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Subaru-san!" Then I ran for the door but I ended up bumping into it. I hold my nose as it throbbed in pain. "Ahh… Hurts…" I could hear a snicker behind me. I momentarily forgot that Subaru was bathing while I glared at him. I pulled open the door and stepped outside. _'Jerk!' _I went back to my room and dried myself there. I changed into dry clothes. A few minutes later once I was sure that Subaru was gone I took a bath.

* * *

Done~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ok so uhh… for the part where subaru runs into Yui at the garden… let's just say that Yui didn't run into him and just went to her room. There, she tried sleeping but failed. So She pondered over things. Then the thing with Ayato happened.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I watched the clouds in the sky. School already ended but I haven't changed out of my uniform. I was lying on the grass in the garden. My mind was a jumbled mess because of my dream. _'Who are those people? … Who am I?' _That question popped into my mind. I was getting a headache so I turned my mind into other things. Yui was the next thing I thought about. _'Come to think of it… We haven't talked much since we came here. She's always somewhere with one of the brothers.' _I closed my eyes hoping for a rest.

~o~o~o~

"_Please… take care of him…"_

"_I love him so much…"_

"_**W-who are you?"**_

"_Take care of him…"_

"_He's filthy!"_

"_**W-what? F-filthy? Who are you?!"**_

"_Tell him I love him…" _

"_I want to meet him…"_

"_**Who are you talking about?! What's your name?!"**_

"…"

"_**Who are you?! Please! Tell me your name!"**_

"_I am… Christa." A beautiful woman with long white hair and red eyes appeared for a second before she was gone. She felt familiar…_

~o~o~o~

I sat up with a jolt. I noticed that I was breathing hard and sweating. I heard some cloth shuffling so I looked down. _'A jacket? Who's?' _I picked it up and examined it. Unable to find out whose, I sniffed it a little. _'Man, if someone else saw me doing this they'll think I'm a pervert.' _I figured out the scent. It was Subaru. Well, he's scent is the only one I can remember. I decided to give it to him and ask him about something.

Minutes later, I finally found him inside a room but I didn't go inside. I tried thinking if this was the right decision. _'What if he burst out in anger? What if he decides to kill me?! NO!' _I shook off those negative thoughts and steeled my resolve. I went inside the room.

"Uhm… Subaru-san? This is… your jacket right?" I mentally slapped myself for that. Subaru just grunted but didn't look away from the window.

"Hey Subaru-san…" I don't know how to get the answer to my question without being hurt but I guess it's impossible not to get hurt. "Who… is the pretty woman with long white hair and red eyes?" Subaru stiffened and I looked at the ground. I was shoved to the wall but I didn't look up. The grip on my arm was tight and it really hurt.

"Ne…" Even though fear froze my whole body, my mouth was the only thing moving. I prepared myself for the pain that was about to come. "What's your mother's name?" Silence was all that answered me. I closed my eyes tight.

"…Christa." I felt faint as soon as I heard that name. _'So I've been seeing and hearing Subaru's mother all this time?!' _I felt fangs pierce my neck. I didn't bother resisting him. I angered him after all. He pulled away. "Aren't you gonna resist?"

"No. I angered you after all." Subaru just stared at me. "I'm sorry if I brought up some sad memories for you." Subaru just turned around and left the room.

~o~o~o~

I couldn't sleep. Subaru's mother keeps flooding my mind. I just laid on the bed sideways with my eyes closed. The bed dipped making me turn to see what it was. Subaru sat on the side of my bed with his back to me.

"Subaru-san?"

His fists clenched. "How… did you know her?"

I kept silent for a minute. "She appeared in my dream earlier." Now, it was Subaru's turn to be silent.

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"She said many things."

"Then say all of them."

"I love him, he's filthy, please take care of him, I entrust him to you, stay away from him, I'm not worthy to be near her child, and… She said "Kill me.". That's all I could remember." I lay back down. Minutes passed with no sounds. _'Did he leave?' _I closed my eyes but suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I craned my neck to see that Subaru was right behind me and hugging me.

"Subaru-san?" I asked quietly.

"Just… let me sleep here for tonight." I blinked in confusion.

"Err… o..kay?" I turned around to face him only to blush as his face was close to mine.

"You're blushing?"

"I-I'm not! You're blushing too!" I exclaimed. It was true. It would have been unnoticeable if we weren't in this position.

"I-I'm not. Shut up!" He turned his head away. A giggle escaped me.

"Oi. Don't laugh." He growled but I couldn't deny the fact that he looked absolutely adorable right now. I blinked. _'Adorable? Heck no.' _I looked at him again. _'Er… I stand corrected. Or is it lay?' _

"Stop daydreaming."

"Huh?"

"Whatever." The blush on both our faces had disappeared and I turned so that my back was to him again. I closed my eyes. This time, I was finally able to sleep. Before I was completely asleep I heard –

"You… look just like her…" but mymind wasn't able to fully comprehend it as I drifted unto dreamland.

* * *

Done~ Sorry, I know it's really short .


End file.
